wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Maurecia
For information on this character in the cartoon, see Maurecia (cartoon). Maurecia is a character in the Wayside School books. She is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. She is a sweet and honest student with a strong love for ice cream. Her best friend is Joy. Appearance Aside from being pretty ("Maurecia") and wearing a polka-dot shirt ("Voices"), never is Maurecia's appearance described. Personality In the books, Maurecia is a sweet and honest girl with an immense love for ice cream. Though, occasionally Maurecia's love for ice cream leads to her having few friends, as described in her chapter, saying that "Everybody liked Maurecia—except Kathy, but then she didn’t like anybody. Maurecia only liked ice cream." Though, by the end up the chapter, through trying ice cream made to taste like what other students taste when they taste nothing at all, she befriends most of the other students in the class, liking Todd's flavor the most. She is seen to be very considerate of others, as seen in "Lost and Found", where she finds a bag containing a lot of money, but rather than keeping it all to herself, puts it in the lost and found, where Mr. Finch then takes it to start his own ice cream business. However, her generosity does come with reward, since afterward, she obtains five-hundred dollars and and endless supply of ice cream from his store (Joy, who helped by stealing Maurecia's lunch, recieved a pencil, which Mr. Finch hates). Maurecia's best friend is Joy, who seems to have some influence on her, as she occasionally acts a little rude towards a few of her classmates, despite her usually sweet and honest demeanor. As seen in "Joe", she refers to Joe as being stupid upon hearing he can't count, and in "Time Out", she says that Todd is more stupid than he is ugly. However, in other chapters, she has been seen with positive feelings for these characters, so in the end, her relationship with them is unknown. Relationships Joy find a bag of money. ("Lost and Found," 2019)]]Joy is Maurecia's best friend in the books, and the two are first seen interacting in "Joe," where the two make fun of Joe together, though the two may not have actually been friends until "Maurecia," as prior to this, Maurecia only likes ice cream. Their first significant interaction is in "Recess," where it's established Joy does whatever Maurecia does during recess, and they later are seen teasing Dameon together in "Love and a Dead Rat." "Lost and Found" officially confirms they are best friends, though even at this point, Joy steals her lunch and only admits it when she thinks she could get money out of it. In "Mr. Poop," the two jump rope together, and in "Time Out," the two make fun of Todd on the stairs together. In "Guilty," she considers Joy one of her friends. Todd Maurecia seems to have a mixed relationship with Todd, as in "Maurecia," it is revealed that Todd-flavored ice cream was her absolute favorite, and that occasionally she'd bite his arm just to get the flavor. However, despite this, she seems to occasionally joke about him with Joy, laughing with her when she states Todd's "never alright" in "A Bad Word," and stating that he is uglier than stupid when talking about him on the stairs in "Time Out." That being said, in "Guilty," she considers Todd to be one of her friends. Joe Maurecia's history with Joe started out rocky, as seen in "Joe," where she talks about him being "stupid" when he reveals he doesn't know how to count. Afterwards, the two threaten to beat each other up. However, by "Maurecia," the two are friends, as Joe's ice cream flavor is one of the first she enjoys. Terrence In "Nancy," she opts to trade names with Terrence, showing that she, at the very least, likes his name. In addition, she considers Terrence a friend in "Guilty," which means that she is one of, if not the only character with a positive opinion of Terrence. Otherwise, the two haven't been seen interacting. Appearances For a list of every chapter Maurecia is in, see here. Trivia *Maurecia, Mac, and Jason are the only students who have had different designs from the same illustrator. Gallery See a gallery for Maurecia here. Other designs Maurecia Book Illustration.PNG|Peter Allen design (British edition, 2004) Maurecia 2005.png|Maurecia as she appears in Wayside: The Movie. (2005) Maurecia Cartoon.jpg|Maurecia's design in the cartoon. (2007) Maurecia Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura design (Japanese edition, 2010) Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Children Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Females Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School Category:Alive characters